Power Rangers: A New Adventure
by MikexEmily-JasonxKimberly
Summary: A story mixed from different Era's. Some MMPR, SAMURAI, MEGAFORCE, MYSTIC FORCE, ETC. What happens when Rangers new and old come together to fight evil.
1. Chapter 1

"Mike, we're going to be late." Emily called from the door. She and Mike were going back to Shiba house for a week. Mentor Ji had called them and had asked them to come as soon as they could. He had a note of urgency in his voice which worried Emily. She had hoped that everything was ok. Since they sealed Master Xandred away, everything had been peaceful. _I hope he didn't break out again. _She thought to herself, biting her bottom lip.

Upstairs, Mike had his bag in his hand, standing in front of Emily's sisters room. "Are you comfortable? Do you need anything before we leave?" After defeating Master Xandred, Mike had come back to live with Emily and help take care of her sister who was ill. With Mentor Ji calling them back to Shiba house, he wanted to make sure Serena was comfortable until their neighbor got there to look after her in their absence.

"Mike, I'm going to be fine." Serena said with a smile. She was propped up in her bed, reading a magazine. "Mrs. Yolanski will be here in a few hours. Go, you're going to be late if you don't get your butt out the door, and then you'll have to deal with my sister." she teased lightly. Mike smiled. Serena was glad her sister had a Mike. Mike was a great guy and she could tell they were deeply in love. Mike made her sister happy, which made Serena happy. She hadn't seen Emily smile so much or be this happy in a long time. Ever since she got sick, Emily lost the light the used to have, but with Mike, she got it back. "Ok, I'm going, but if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to call us."

Mike ran down the steps to where his girlfriend was waiting by the door, suitcase in hand. "There you are. I thought maybe you got lost." Emily teased, smiling.

Mike took Emily's suitcase. "Sorry, I was just checking on Serena to make sure she would be ok while we're gone." Emily's expression changed. "Don't worry, she said she's fine and Mrs. Yolanski will be here soon." he added quickly. He knew how much leaving Serena bothered Emily. He leaned in and kissed her. "She's going to be fine and we'll be home before you know it. Come on, let's go before we have to walk." Emily laughed, took Mike's free hand and closed the door behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, at Shiba house, Mentor Ji and Jayden were talking to their guests. "I just got a text from Emily. She said that her and Mike just left and they should be here in two days. Mia, Kevin and Antonio should be arriving about the same time or shortly after. Mia needed to make arrangements with the school to get some time away and Kevin got time off from his coach. My sister Lauren will be here tomorrow" Jayden told their mysterious guests.

"Very good. Time is of the utmost importance here." The tall, dark haired man dressed in red said. He breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was going to plan. Everything was going to be ok.

"What he means to say is, we appreciate this." The brunette dressed in pink put her hand on her husband's forearm. "We know how much of an inconvenience this is and we know that you've already completed your ranger duties and have done your part in the quest to defeat Evil."

"As long as Evil exists, our duties are never over." Jayden looked at Mentor Ji, who nodded his approval to Jayden's statement. Jayden didn't know who the four people standing in front of him were but he knew they must be important, somehow. They obviously knew about the power rangers and their secret identities. What they were doing here, or what they wanted was still a mystery.

The African American woman dressed in yellow stood. "That's the attitude we were hoping for. Evil may disappear for a while but it never truly dies..."

"And it's our job to be there to defend the innocent civilians and the Earth." The last guest stood. He too had dark hair, but not like the other man. This man's hair was brown whereas the other man's hair was black. One thing the two men shared is that they both wore red. Jayden noted the protective stance this second man had with the woman in yellow. _'That must be his wife' _Jayden thought to himself. Who were these people? What they want with him and his team? The way they talked, saying things like 'civilians' and the way they talked about protecting the earth. Were they from the government? _'I guess I'll find out soon enough'_

Mentor Ji coughed, trying to get Jayden's attention. "Jayden, perhaps you'd like to go to the store. With the team coming back and with our guests, we need to get groceries." He slipped Jayden the credit card from his wallet and then turned to his guests. "If you would please follow me, I can give you a tour and show you to your rooms." He could tell his guests were tired from their travels. Where they came from, he had no clue.


	2. Chapter 2

When the plane touched down, dawn was just breaking through, highlighting the sky with shades of pale blue, light orange and gold. Dew clung to the crisp freshly mowed grass. The green samurai ranger looked over at his sleeping girlfriend and a big smile broke out on his face. Emily had her head tilted to one side, hair covering the one side of her face. "Emily, wake up. We're here." Emily didn't stir. Mike leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Babe, wake up. We're here." Emily smiled and opened her eyes. Mike smiled back. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty"

"Good morning. What time is it?" Emily asked, pulling out her phone. She saw the time and groaned. "It's too early. Wake me in a few more hours." She laughed. Just then the flight attendant got on the intercom and announced that it the plane had stopped and that the guests could unbuckle their seat belts and begin exiting the plane.

When Mike and Emily stepped off the plane, they were surprised to find a few familiar faces waiting for them. Standing a few feet away, wearing matching red was Jayden and his sister Lauren. Behind them standing with his walking stick, looking the same as ever was Mentor Ji. Emily squealed and ran over to them. She rushed right into Jayden's arms. "It's great to see you. We've missed you."

"We've missed you too." Jayden laughed. Mike walked up and fist bumped the red ranger and his team leader. "Hey man, how has country life been treating you?"

Mike pulled Emily close. "It's been pretty good." The two male rangers shared a knowing smile. Mike turned to Lauren. "Hey, Lauren, how have you been?" Mike nodded his acknowledgment to Mentor Ji. No words needed to be said between the two with the history they shared.

Lauren looked at the happy couple. "I've been good, but we can talk more about that later. Right now we should get back to Shiba house. Mia, Kevin and Antonio should be arriving shortly. They were able to leave sooner than they planned."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, are you ready? They should be here soon." The brunette in pink said to her companions. They were sitting in the kitchen after training in the dojo. Truth be told she was nervous. Sure, she and her companions have had to do this countless times over the past year but it didnt seem to get any easier. It still made her nervous meeting a new team.

The man in red with the black hair, put his arm around his wife. "Babe, don't worry. I know you're nervous, but you dont have to be. Everything is going to be fine." He kissed his wife's forehead.

"I will say this," The dark skinned woman in yellow started, "Their base of operations is nice. Just like every other one we've seen so far, theirs just seems cozier." She was sitting on her husband's lap. "I kinda wish ours was like this."

"They actually live here though. If we would have lived at ours, our parents would have noticed." Her husband pointed out. "Their parents know where they are and why they're here. We were hand picked for this job while they were born into it. Their ranger duties are passed down from parent to child. They're trained their whole lives for this."

"I wonder what that's like," The woman in pink wondered aloud. "to grow up knowing that one day you'll be called upon to fight the forces of evil."

"Guys, I think they're here." The black haired man said, looking out the window. Sure enough, several car doors could be heard shutting. "This is it. Let's get ready."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside two vehicles pulled through the gates protecting Shiba house from outside intruders. Mike, Emily, Jayden, Lauren and Mentor Ji got out of one vehicle and Mia, Kevin and Antonio got out of the other. "Emily!" "Mia!" The girls exclaimed at the same time, running towards one another, embracing each other in a sisterly fashion. The guys all said their hellos and were asking each other how they've been when Mentor Ji interrupted them.

"You'll have plenty of time to catch up later. Right now I'm afraid we have to get down to business." He headed into Shiba house with the others following him like ducklings with their mother. Once inside, he ledvthem to the dojo where there were four strangers awaiting their arrival. "There are people I'd like to introduce you to." The Samurai rangers all looked at each other in bewilderment. Emily shuffled closer to Mike. He reached down and took her hand in his.

The four strangers looked at each other and then approached the group gathered before them. The man dressed in red with the black hair spoke first. "Rangers, it's truly an honor to meet you. We appreciate you coming here on such short notice. My name is Jason Lee Scott, this is my wife, Kimberly." He gestured to the brunette in pink by his side. "And this is Rocky DeSantos and his wife, Aisha." He pointed to the other man in red and the dark skinned woman in yellow.

"We're the original Power Rangers." Kimberly stated. Putting their audience in a state of shock and surprise.


	3. Author's note

AUTHORS NOTE:

I just want to thank eveyone for reading and for following this story. There are a few things I just want to point out.

1. Jason and kimberly are married, as you read. I know kimberly was officially dating tommy in the show but for those of you who have seen the turbo movie could see the chemistry these too had. The constant looks and touches, etc AND the fact that the original script had them as a couple. In my mind and many other fans, this movie basically confirmed that.

2. Rocky and Aisha - as I watch my mighty morphin power rangers dvds, I notice that Rocky and Aisha have a lot of chemistry as well. I know Aisha left to go to Africa and tanya took her place (and that is something I will address later as well) but even in the power rangers movie, they have that something. I wish saban would have included more romance and I wonder if they did if rocky and Aisha would have been a couple.

3. The cliff hanger at the end... Where kimberly states that they are the original power rangers. I wanted to put that in there because we fans know this to be true, and I wanted the samurai rangers to know who these strangers were. But after doing so, thoughtht back to the samurai storyline where the ranger duties are passed down from parent to child for over 200 years...I just dont want there to be any confusion.

Essentially I want this story to be a "sequel" to the power rangers from mighty morphin through samurai but with the big reunion episode coming up in megaforce, I want this story to coincide with megaforce and the reunion episode as well.

Also I am a very flexible author. There are seasons of power rangers I havent seen yet so if I don't include some characters, it's because I don't know their story but don't worry, I am slowly catching up on them so I can slowly add characters. If there is something you would like to see, message me and I'll see what I can do.

My favorite seasons of power rangers are Mighty Morphin (I grew up when these were airing. I was raised on this), Wild Force, Mystic Force, Samurai, and currently megaforce

Fav couples are Jason and Kimberly, Rocky and Aisha, Cole and Alyssa (wild force), Nick and Madison (Mystic Force), Mike and Emily (Samurai)


	4. Chapter 3

The former pink ranger's declaration had the samurai rangers speechless. They had so many questions that needed answered. Emily was the first who spoke. "The first team of power rangers had two red rangers?" She looked over to Lauren and Jayden. "Like ours?"

Jason and Rocky looked at each other and smiled but it was Aisha who spoke. "The original team was made up of five rangers. Jason was the red ranger and the leader, Kimberly was his second in command and the pink ranger. Trini Kwan was the first yellow ranger, Billy Cranston was blue and Zack Taylor was the black Ranger."

"Later, Jason, Zack, and Trini were chosen to be ambassadors to a peace conference and Adam Park, Aisha and I were chosen to take their places." Rocky finished. "Before we joined the team, the rangers were joined by Tommy Oliver who was originally the first green ranger and then became the white ranger."

"Unlike you, we were handpicked by Zordon. Zordon was an inter-dimensional being trapped in a time warp. He was the one who gave us our powers and access to the morphing grid." Kimberly stated. "Like Mentor Ji is to you, he was like a father to us."

"When everyone had fulfilled their duties in one way or another, we passed the responsibility on to the next generation, the next team." Jason explained. "But once a ranger, always a ranger. There have been instances where several generations of Rangers have had to team up to battle a great evil. Once, a few years ago, when all the red rangers, current and the ones who came before, had to team up. I was a part of that team."

"I had passed my position as the yellow ranger to Tanya Sloane. We traded places in a way. I went to live in Africa to help a tribe cure the animals there because I was the only one who could help, but I too was called back into battle." Aisha explained.

"There are Power Rangers all over the world, in different cities, different cultures. Each has their own story of how they came to be. In a city called Turtle Cove, there is an ancient magical princess who is what Zordon was to us and what Mentor Ji is to you." Rocky began. "The rangers that are chosen are picked by the wild animals. The wild animLs give the rangers strength and power and are also their zords."

"In the town of Briarwood, the rangers there are wizards that wield magical powers. They were chosen because of their selflessness, courage and bravery, as well as the latent magical ability in their blood. Their mentor, Udonna, is actually the red ranger's mother." Kimbery continued. "They have the powers of the elements and use magic to become their own zords."

"But no matter the town, the part of the world, or how each team came to be, the mission has always been the same. Protect the citizens of earth. Be earth's protector and to fight off the forces of evil." Jason looked at each of the Samurais faces. "And that is why we're here today. The four of us have spent the past year visiting each of the previous teams of rangers. There is a new team of Rangers, led by Zordon's protégé, Gosei."

Aisha pulled out a big binder from her bag and withdrew six manila folders. As she passed them to each ranger, Rocky began. "First is Troy Burrows, the red ranger for the MegaForce team. Troy is the new kid to the area. He is very disciplined and leads his team. Noah Carver is the blue ranger. Super smart, he's more reserved than the other rangers, analyzes everything from a scientific point of view. The pink ranger is Emma Goodall. She's compassionate and caring towards others. Gia Moran is the yellow ranger. Sarcastic and dry, she can come off as a bit standoffish but takes her ranger duties seriously. She is Emma's best friend and can always be counted on to have her teammates backs. And lastly, Jake Holling is the black ranger. Funny, kind, and is always ready to defend earth. He's Noah's best friend and has a crush on Gia."

"Every team of rangers across the world senses a great evil coming. What, we dont exactly know yet but we're afraid that it's going to take our combined strengths to defeat it." Aisha stated. She paused to look at the rangers before them. She could see the distress on their faces. Didn't they just get done battling a great evil and now they're going to face an even bigger threat. She felt bad for these young people.

"There are factions of rangers that have been disbanded after they fullfilled their ranger duties, for example, the wild force rangers. Their mentor, Princess Shayla took their morphers and took their base of operations and her home with the wild zords back into the sky. She sleeps in an enchanted slumber until the earth needs protected again. If it wasn't for her waking, we would not have been prepared or had any warning." Jason informed their audience. "The wild force rangers have been since reunited."

"Those of us who are 'retired'" Kimberly laughed. No ranger ever truly retires, "have begun setting up personal command centers. It allows all rangers throughout each generation to keep in contact with one another and to keep up with what is going on, not only in our respective cities but also the world."

Aisha pulled out what looked like a tablet. "Our team was blessed to have a technological genius, Billy. He made these for every single power ranger from every team. They are your own personal viewing globes. With these, you can communicate with the others and check on how everything is doing in the world."

"There have been Ranger stations set up in various cities. In Angel Grove, California, where we live, Kimberly and Jason have converted their house into one of these stations, and so have we. These places are set up to house rangers from all over the world, should the need ever arise." Rocky smiled. "These ranger stations are the most technological advanced house to date."

"Wait," Kevin interrupted, "what do you mean if the need ever arises?" the samurai rangers sat and listened to the former rangers without interrupting but they had questions themselves.

"If for example, you're called to assist another team of rangers, at least you have a secure place to stay, especially if you're far from home." Kimberly answered, her smile kind. Kevin sat back and nodded, content that his question was answered.

"These ranger stations are not only a safe haven for other rangers but also our homes." Jason stated. "All of this information is in the manila folders we gave you. There are two ranger stations in Angel Grove, one is Kimberly and I's home, the other being Rocky and Aisha's. In Briarwood, Nick and Madison Russell have turned their home into a ranger station. In Turtle Cove there are two Ranger stations, the animarium and Cole and Alyssa Evans's home. Blake and Tori Bradly have a ranger station in Blue Bay Harbor. There's a station in Reefside, operated by Trent and Kira Fernandez, and many more."

Just then Jason and Rocky's cell phones went off. "We have to go, we'll be back soon. Look through those packets and talk amongst yourselves. We know that you just got back to your lives and that this is a big decision to make." Rocky stated. The four former rangers put on their jackets and ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 4

"I can't believe how many Power Rangers came before us." Mia exclaimed going through the packets that the four veteran rangers gave them. "There's so many!" After the four vertern rangers left due to the phone call they had received, the samurai rangers went through the packets they were given.

"I thought our family lines were the only Rangers." Jayden stated. He shared a glance with his sister. She shrugged her shoulders, indicating she didn't know either. The packets they were given had complete biographies of the previous rangers, where they were from and what each of them were doing now.

Emily and Mike were sitting on the couch, marveling at the viewing globe they were given. "Guys, I think we need to do this. Set ranger stations up in our respective areas so that we too can be of service." Mike stated. He held up his packet. "These rangers went above and beyond the call of duty while being a ranger and are still doing their part."

Emily laid a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Mike's right you guys. This is what we were born and raised to do. We spent our whole lives training for this. So Master Xandred is gone, that doesn't mean that evil all over the world is gone too."

Mia agreed with her best friend. "We took an oath to protect the earth. And don't think they would be here if they didn't need our help. Every ranger before us is doing their part, we need to as well..."

"...especially if they're right about this great evil that is coming. If they're going to need all of us, then I don't know about you guys, but I'm in." Kevin finished.

"I'm offended you would think I wouldn't be in as well."Antonio teased. "What's our motto?" Everyone around him shared a smile.

All at once, they chimed, "Rangers together, Samurai forever"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in Briarwood, Nick and Madison Russell were talking with their recruiters. "What do you think?" Madison asked. "Do you think they'll do it?" When Jason and Kimberly came to get them back in the game, Madison didn't hesitate. Being a ranger has done so much for her. She used to be shy and timid, always hiding behind her camera, then she became a ranger and learned to be strong. And of course, she wouldn't have met Nick, or as his parents called him, Bowen.

"I have this feeling in my gut that they will. It's like I always say, Once a Ranger, always a Ranger." Kimberly replied, smiling. "It's kind of in our nature, especially in theirs as they were trained since they could walk."

"Hey man, we really appreciate you guys coming out." Nick said to Jason. "Xander is in Turtle Cove helping Princess Shayla with her magical garden and helping to repair parts that the Orgs destroyed. Chip and Vida are on their honeymoon, we didn't know who else to ask."

Jason patted Nick on the back. "No problem. That's what we're here for, why we set this system up to begin with." He looked over at his wife and smiled. She was busy talking to the blue mystic ranger and had the biggest smile on her face. _'Does she realize how beautiful she is? I am the luckiest man alive' _ Jason thought to himself. He thought back to when he and Kimberly came back to Angel Grove. They had come back to help keep the homeless shelter open and to surprise everyone but were captured by Divatox. The Rangers had to rescue them and defeat Maligore. After they won the martial arts tournament, they finally told everyone the good news, that they were getting married. He had always had feelings for Kimberly and when she had left for Pan Global Gymnastics he sought her out and finally told her how he felt. It turned out she had feelings for him too but didn't know that he felt the same. Their wedding was that from a fairy tale. Everything that Kimberly could have wanted.

Nick leaned over and whispered in his ear, bringing him back to reality. "I know what you're thinking" he teased. Everyone knew that the Mystic Force Rangers had magical abilites. They were the strongest witches and wizards, or Mages, of their age. "I have to slightly disagree with you. _I'm _the luckiest man in the world." He stared at his dark haired wife. When they defeated the Master, Nick, his birth mother, Udonna, and his birth father, Leanbow, left Briarwood to visit Nick's adoptive parents to fill them on everything that had happened in the past year. From becoming the red mystic ranger, honing his magical powers, finding his birth parents, defeating the Master, and last but not least, falling in love. Before he left, he promised Madison he'd come back for her and gave her his baby blanket to keep safe until he returned.

The red mystic force ranger smiled absently while he remembered hid return. He had called Xander, Chip and Vida to let them know he was on his way back, but to not tell Madison. Everyone was at the Rock Porium and he had parked his motorcycle a block away so Madison couldn't hear him. He had snuck in the back door, leaned against the front counter and casually said, _'I told you I'd come back for you' _Madison had whirled around at the sound of his voice, the look of surprise and joy on her face. And then she was running to him, her raven hair flying wildly behind her. Nick thought she was beautiful as ever, the fierceness written on her face. She looked like an avenging angel. She threw herself into his arms and without thinking, he pressed his lips to hers and was kissing her passionately. Nothing mattered at that point. Not the catcalls the rest of his teammates were doing, not the customer stares, nothing. A year later they were bound together as husband and wife.

Jason laughed. "Perhaps we're two of the luckiest guys in the world." The boys walked over and put their arms around their wives. "You guys have a beautiful home by the way." Jason took the time to take everything in. Nick and Madison's house was two stories, made of brick and wood. They had an amazing greenhouse, an herb garden in the back, a small pond, all hidden in an alcove of trees.

"Thank you." Madison said, delightedly. "We wanted something a little modern but also a wanted to incorporate a bit of Rootcore."

"Well, it's absolutely stunning." Kimberly smiled. "I almost forgot. Billy should be coming by sometime this week to update your system."

"Ok, awesome. We know he's been busy with the other teams of rangers." Nick said. Billy's work has been instrumental in tying the teams together. If it wasn't for him, none of this would be possible. "Hey, if you need help with the Samurai Rangers, give us a call. We'd love to help and wouldn't mind the vacation." Nick laughed, sending the couple on their way.

On their way out, Kimberly looked at Jason. "I wonder how Rocky and Aisha are doing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aisha!" Rocky yelled as the boulder by Aisha exploded.


	6. Chapter 5

Rocky looked on in horror as the boulder that Aisha was standing beside was blown in a million pieces. What made things worse was that Aisha wasn't even morphed. He started towards his wife who was laying very still a few feet away from where she was standing.

"Rocky, no!" Tori held the red ninja ranger back. "If you go out there now, you'll get both of you killed. Wait till the coast is clear, then we'll get her. They'll leave her alone, she's out of the fight." She knew how the red ranger felt. If anything happened to Blake, she'd be the exact same way.

Rocky knew she was right but that still didn't stop him from wanting to run out there and protect her. Wasn't that the oath he took on his wedding day? To love and cherish, in sickness and in health, to provide and protect? "Let's deal with these guys and then we need to get her out of here." Tori nodded her agreement and then morphed.

The fight didn't last too much longer. Between the two rangers, a few well placed back hand springs, some spinning kicks, and their weapons, fueled by Rocky's rage, the monster was defeated quickly. "Rocky, we need to get her some help." Tori said gently. Rocky scooped Aisha up in his arms and followed the blue Ninja ranger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Tori and Blake's, Rocky laid Aisha gently down on their bed. Blake came rushing in. "What happened?" The last he knew, Tori, Aisha, and Rocky were out doing a recon mission.

"We were attacked by monsters I've never seen before." Tori explained. "Aisha didn't get a chance to morph before she was hit. It was strong too. Never faced anything that strong before. If it wasn't for Rocky, I don't think we would have defeated it."

"Aisha, please wake up." Rocky pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. He took her hand in his and pressed it against his cheek. "Come back to me baby." Blake walked up and put his hand on Rocky's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Rocky didn't notice. All he could think about was his wife lying so still.

He thought back to when Aisha came back from Africa. He had just passed on his ranger responsibilities to Justin, who became the blue Turbo ranger. He had hurt his back while training for a martial arts tournament and was in the hospital for a while. When he got out of the hospital, he joined the other rangers at the power chamber to say goodbye to Lerigot and his family. After they had left, Zordon had a surprise for them. He had called Aisha back into action for a secret mission that to this day, he had no clue what that was. All he remembered was the other rangers embracing her in hugs and 'welcome backs' and when it came time for him to greet her, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. What possessed him to do that, he had no idea. Sure, they had flirted with each other for as long as he could remember, even before they became rangers but nothing ever came out of it, and then she had gone to Africa and Tanya had taken her place. One thing he did take notice to, was that when he kissed her, she kissed back.

"Maybe we should contact Jason and Kimberly." Tori whispered to Blake, bringing Rocky back to the present. "They might know what to do."

Rocky tuned them out and retreated back into his memories. He remembered when Aisha told him she loved him. They were standing in the power chamber, thinking they were alone but Zordon had snuck in on them. He had told them that they were fated to be together and that nothing could tear them apart. Not distance or time. When Kimberly had been thrown into the past, she had met their ancestors, Miss Alicia and Rocko. And while they never got together, because in that time the union of a dark skinned man or woman to a white man or woman was unheard of and looked down upon, they too had been drawn to each other.

Rocky jumped to another memory. The day him and Aisha got married. It was the happiest day of his life. He was standing there in his black tuxedo, red vest and tie, her in her pale yellow wedding dress, giving their vows to each other in front of their family and friends. _"Rocky, you are my best friend, my rock, my lover, my soul mate, and my one true love. I promise to cherish every second of every day with you. I love you with all my heart, mind, body and soul. And in front of our family and friends, I pledge my love to you." _ She slipped the gold band onto his finger. As he took her hands in his, he gave his vows. _"Aisha, you are an amazing woman. You're strong, confident, independent, loving, caring, compassionate, and loyal. On this day, and every day that follows until I die, I vow to honor you, cherish you, provide for you, protect you, and love you with every ounce of my being. There will never be a day that goes by that you have to wonder how I feel about you. You are my queen and I love you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is so fascinating." Emily exclaimed. She turned to Mike with a look of sheer amazement on her face. "Did you know that some of the past rangers could actually do magic? Like real magic." Mike walked up and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. He loved it when he was excited about something. She just glowed and made others around her just as excited. Emily was going through the giant book that Jason and Kimberly gave them. It had biographies on each of the rangers, the zords, powers, allies, and basically everything someone needed to know about all of the power rangers, past and present. It even had the Samurai Rangers in there.

"Look," Mike pointed. "These rangers had special abilities." He was referring to the Dino Thunder Rangers. "Super speed, sonic scream, invulnerable skin. Wish we had extra abilities." Mike laughed. The other Rangers were outside training once again. If the former rangers were right about the upcoming invasion, they all needed to be ready.

Just then the other rangers came into the house, followed by Jason and Kimberly. "You're back!" Emily exclaimed. "How was your mission?" The former rangers had gotten a call and left so abruptly, that no one had known why.

Kimberly laughed. "Wasn't really much of a mission. Just had something urgent that needed to be done. Rocky and Aisha were the ones that had the mission."

"Where are they? I want to talk to them, see how everything went." Jason said, looking around for his comrades. The Samurai rangers looked at each other in silence. Jason noticed this. "What?"

Mia stepped forward. "I'm sorry, but they haven't returned yet." The other rangers held their head. They thought that when Jason and Kimberly returned, Rocky and Aisha would be right behind them.

Kimberly turned and looked at her husband, a worried look on her face. "They should have be back by now. Something is wrong." She pulled out her cell phone and started texting someone. She paused long enough to look at the Samurai Rangers. "In addition to your personal viewing globes, you'll also receive all of the phone numbers and addresses of each oth the rangers." Her phone went off. "They're still in Blue Bay Harbor. There's been an accident."

Just then Jason's phone went off. "Princess Shayla needs us in Turtle Cove." He looked at his wife. "We can't be in two places at once." He turned to the Samurai Rangers. "Ready for your first mission back? Mike, Emily, you'll come with us. The rest of you, go to Turtle Cove and see what you can help Princess Shayla with."

"The coordinates are programmed into your viewing globes. They are so much more than for just viewing and communicating. We need you to check in every four hours." Kimberly stated. She pressed a button on her keychain and suddenly Shiba house started shaking. "You will take my Crane zord. It's fast and will get you there in no time." The other rangers nodded. They had their mission, they had their orders, and they were ready to go.


End file.
